


The Starlight Child

by RjIsRandom



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RjIsRandom/pseuds/RjIsRandom
Summary: After Snow makes it back from the underworld, a mysterious child appears looking for her mother, carrying messages from the dead for people in Storybrooke, and a warning for when the heroes return.Set during 6B.I originally posted this on FF, but now I'm posting it here, too.





	1. Hold On Easy

As the streaks of blue magic dissipated around her, she looked up at the home that was so familiar. The sky and the stars lay above her. She was in the woods, a place she had looked down upon for years, a place she had played above for too long. Though she belonged to the sky, she would always belong here, the place she was born to exist within - the land of mortals. She had been sent back to this earth on a mission. She had to keep her promise to her father's people. She had to stay here, find her mother and keep those in this land safe. More importantly, she must give her mother a warning if she hadn't left Storybrooke already.

She stared agape at the forest all around her. Trees surrounded her in every direction. Auburn leaves scattered among the forest floor, sheltering the bugs, dirt and the roots of the wood. She knew it was a long way to the town she desperately needed to find. In her human form, getting there would be extremely difficult. It would be near impossible to find her way out of the vast sea of trees. In another form, however, the task could become simpler. A wolf, she decided was her best bet. She could use the strong nose to pick up the scents of the mortals in the town and make her way there.

She had many things she had taken with her, one of them was the only thing she knew was once her mother's, a long-dead yet preserved flower hanging from leather twine, delicately encased in magical glass that would protect it from evil. Clutching her precious flower closely to her chest, she tugged the string of the necklace over her head. She felt the familiar warmth of magic surge through her and found herself a few feet smaller, in the familiar form of a wolf. She could smell strange and unfamiliar scents, not just of the pine in the forest or the mud and dirt, but oily smells, grease and smoke that burned her nose from this new realm.

Her Amma had been wise to tell her what to do, and that the land below was a strange place. Though the sky-people could never visit, they could always look down and see, look down and smile. As she directed her gaze upwards towards the now distant stars, she knew that even though she was very far from home, home was not that far from her. The small wolf felt the twigs and dried mud below her paws, a strangely disorientating feeling. Soaring through the skies with the other Starlights was never a solid feeling, but she reveled in it - this was the first feeling of her new home. Her mother was out there somewhere, walking on the same land that she was. Though her mother had no clue that she was alive, and for her mother, it had been many years. Her mother must be fifty eight at least by now, maybe sixty including the dark curse. It had been forty years for her mother since her birth, but up in the sky time passes by slower. Up in the sky, it had only been eight years. She looked eight, certainly. In her human form she had little chocolate curls that cascaded down past her shoulders and hazel eyes that always shone so bright. Yes, she looked eight years old, but it had been forty years. She had all the intelligence her body could stand, which was enough. She spoke and presented herself well. She didn't have much knowledge of these lands, but she had to use what little she did, because if she didn't make it to warn the inhabitants of the small town, most of them would be led to a fate worse than death.

The wolf did her best to keep her little feet going, walking as far as it took her to see her mother. She avoided the blackness that clouded her vision, exhaustion and exertion from her journey here beginning to overwhelm her. The strange buildings and structures she had only ever seen from above came into her view. This had to be it, she had to be in Storybrooke. As she strolled through the streets, shadowed by the night, she ignored the yelp one woman gave upon seeing her -she needed to find her mother. The blackness was swallowing her vision greedily, her feet were screaming at her, her joints were beginning to protest. It really couldn't hurt if she were to rest here, could it? This land was her home, it wouldn't hurt to just sleep here.

A few more minutes and she would find her mother. She could keep her safe.

A few more minutes to rest. A few more minutes, and she would get back up again.

Because time was slower here.

A few more minutes, she told herself as she drifted off to sleep. For the first time, she fell asleep under the stars, not among them.


	2. You Already Know

Ruby dropped the bag of trash that she had been carrying out into the back, when she had neared the dumpster there lay a small child, resting against it, fast asleep and shivering.

Shehad slightly olive colored skin, dark brunette hair that was loosely sticking to her sweat stained forehead. Ruby raised the back of her hand to check her temperature, but it wasn't anything feverous. She had reservations about this girl, all alone and crawled up into a ball, clutching something close to her chest. She was young - too young to be alone out here.

That was not the biggest shock for Ruby.

The child was wearing leather pants, a dark brown color, and a deep dress that spread out around her. It was kept in at her waist with a gold belt, and she seemed to have a deep blue hood that she had let down as well. The dress was laced with little swirls and patterns that were so intricate, very clearly hand-crafted. These were not robes from the enchanted forest. They were certainly not any clothes from this realm. It was a similar material to the werewolf's cloak, and the scent of pure magic she got from the girl alone made her nose tingle, almost as though it was filled with chlorine, she couldn't quite understand it. She didn't know if the little girl was homeless, because she smelt clean, and different. It was like a smell she had encountered before, but it was new all the same. The corners of her minds clawing at the familiarity, desperately trying to place it. And then there was the magic, it was something she had found she could sense after Gold brought magic to Storybrooke, and this girl was full of it, more than Gold or Regina was. It felt much lighter, too. Maybe even more so than Emma's magic.

Sighing, she scooped the little girl into her arms, she wasn't about to let a small child spend the night outside Granny's. And if granny was - although she highly doubted that she would - then she would pay for it and find the little girl a home. Which then she found herself worrying about, because although the dark curse had been cruel, all the children had families, even the lost boys when they had made the trip back from Neverland had found people to stay with. So, who did this girl belong to? Why was she so lost? Why was she sitting at the back of the diner, curled up, cold and shivering if she was so powerful? The magic was so tense in the air, as soon as Ruby had her laid down in the bed, she had to get out of there, it was almost suffocating.

In the morning, she'd get Blue to come down and find out why this little girl was so powerful, but for now she needed to get outside, into the woods. She needed to run.

 

* * *

 

 

When Ruby came back inside, and had made sure the girl was indeed sleeping, she wasn't sure what she should do. She would get Blue to come in the morning and answer some of her questions, and maybe the girl could answer some for herself. 

She couldn't help the nagging feeling that somehow this little girl was familiar to her. Maybe they had met in the enchanted forest? But then, why was the girl wearing such strange clothes, even for there? It was very possible the girl didn't know where or who she was, or where she came from. She didn't want the little girl to wake up alone if that was the case. So, she got down into the chair in the corner of the room, ready for the rest of the night. She wasn't about to let the child wake up alone if she didn't know anything of this realm.


	3. I Remember

When she came to, she was in a bed. That much she could tell but as for the rest - like with where she was or how she had gotten there, she didn't know. Pulling herself up, she saw a woman passed out in the chair in the corner, and somehow, she wasn't afraid. It was a position Amma often took when she could spare nights away to come look after her. She began to panic as she soon realized she really did have no clue where she was right now, or who the woman was and why she had such colorful hair.

She couldn't think of what to do next, the only few things she had been told had seemed somewhat cryptic and now, she needed her instincts more than ever. As her head began to reel, her thoughts plaguing her: how to leave? Should she stay? What was she supposed to do now? One thing clicked in her mind; The Elders of the sky. They had taught her many things with their magic, and some of them hadn't been able to control the power she had possessed. But she had been taught many things, and she knew what she could do, to see if she could trust this woman. Her memories. If the woman had been kind and had good intentions, true ones, in bringing her here then maybe she could trust her. 

Bringing forth her magic, she tentatively reached a hand up to the woman's temple. When the stranger didn't stir, the girl let the power in her loose, shuffling through this woman's mind until she found memories of the night before. She watched as the woman found her, sleeping on the ground. It was unsettling to see herself being analyzed by this woman, it felt like she was scrutinizing herself. The girl let out a sigh of relief as the woman just brought her here to stay safe. Yet the woman left her, transforming into another being. It was a shift she could recognize. This woman was turning into a wolf, much like the one she was used to - it was her favorite of the forms to take. Another sharp breath as she retracted her hand as sharp eyes came to meet her own.

"What was that? Were you using magic on me?" The woman inquired, shifting upwards in her seat.

She pulled back and took a few footsteps away from the woman who had now fully sat up in her chair, watching her apprehensively.

"Nothing, I was just trying to find out why I am here."

The woman snorted and seemed to relax a little.

"Yeah, well maybe try asking. I'm Ruby, you're here because you shouldn't have had to sleep outside. What's your name?"

"Names are dangerous." Those were the words Amma had told her, specifically when warning her about coming down here.

"Yeah, well your name isn't going to hurt me, so what's your name?"

There was a pause, as the girl tried to decide whether this woman was trustworthy. "Ninita", she finally responded. Well, it wasn't exactly a lie, her Papa had often called her that, and Amma often spoke it in other languages. Some she seemed to understand without needing translations, it was a nickname, but it was a name for her none the less.

"Alright, I'm Ruby, like I said. Sometimes people call me Red."

"Like your hair?"

"Uh, yeah. It's my signature color, I guess." The woman stood up fully, twisting her neck to the side, stretching out her long arms with a silent yawn. "What were you doing with magic?"

"I was looking through your memories. I wanted to know if you would hurt me." She said the last part softly, and looked down, suddenly ashamed that she had even accused the woman who was here and had helped her and who was very kind, of hurting her.

"Hey, look I'm not going to hurt you, I just have someone I want you to meet. But first, I need to know where you're from."

"I cannot tell you."

Somehow, that only seemed to amuse the tall brunette woman further.

"Yeah, you can trust me, I took you inside, didn't I?"

"Yes." The girl admitted, still unwilling to meet Ruby's eyes.

"So, where are you from?"

"Casa." She hoped that the woman didn't know any of the languages her Amma and Papa had taught her. But Ruby just laughed.

"Yeah, kid I know some Spanish. And everyone knows 'me casa es su casa'. I get that where you're from is your home, but what's the name of that realm?"

Her eyes widened, not only did Ruby know that she was not from this realm, but she knew some of the languages they spoke there. Suddenly speaking in different languages didn't seem like a viable option anymore. She could not speak in alive languages, then. Perhaps speaking in long-dead ones would work?

"It's called Stiarna, but many people call it many things. We call it Casa most times."

"Hey, don't be scared okay, but I'm taking it you know you're not in that realm any more, right?"

"I know.", she paused, finally taking in the room around her. Old, worn flower-covered wallpaper lined the walls, an oak wood floor stood beneath her feet. Behind her, sat a large bed, covered in sheets that matched the walls. "Everything here is..."

"Strange." Ruby finished for her, an arm reaching out for her shoulder for comfort. "I know, but do you know what realm you're in, how you got here?"

Of course, she knew. She was in Storybrooke, and when Amma had returned, there was power enough to send her here, this was supposed to be her home, because it was where her mother should be. But this Ruby or Red, whoever. She was not her mother, and so she wasn't about to disclose that information yet.

"Storybrooke. And I can't tell you."

"Kid, you seem to think you can't tell me lots of things. But you can, I'm not going to hurt you if you tell me how you got here. Was it a magic bean? A portal? Is there a reason why you're here, alone?"

That, maybe she could answer.

"To your first two questions, the answer is no. There is a reason why I am here, though I am not alone. I won't be, shortly." She took a deep breath as she chose to trust this woman, and hoped Amma was wrong, or that mother trusted this woman.

"I'm here to find my mother."

"Well, that I can help you with, I got a knack for tracking people down."

Ruby stretched once more, her arms stretching outward, her shirt riding up as she stretched all of the kinks out in her back. Yawning, she sat back down, so that she was just eye level with the girl.

"I know."


	4. You Looked Like an Angel

 

Previously...

* * *

 "I'm here to find my mother." 

"Well, that I can help you with, I got a knack for tracking people down."  
"I know."

* * *

 

That pulled Red out of her reverie. "What?" 

"I saw you become a wolf. Is that your only form? Or can you shift into something else? Who taught you?" 

"Woah, hey slow down. How did you see me as a wolf? You were asleep. Was that your magic?" 

The girl instead of answering, just decided to flash her a smirk as a response, holding up the fingers of the hand she had used for eliciting the memories. 

"You're not scared, are you?" Ruby asked, her eyes suddenly becoming focused on her feet. She'd never meant to have made a child afraid of her. She knew the wolf could be frightening to those who did not understand and that included children. 

"No, so I suppose you are a werewolf then, if you haven't got any other forms. An in-control one at that. Very good control, might I add." 

"Hey Ninita, how do you know this? You look like you're, what...Ten? but you talk like you're way older. Are you royalty or something in your realm? Stiarna, right?" 

"Time passes differently there, and no, I'm not royalty there, there isn't really a class system, but I suppose you could say we are all equally royal." 

"Your realm certainly sounds a lot better than the enchanted forest, better dress sense anyway." She gestured to her clothes, which Ninita noted had thankfully made the journey with her, she hadn't expected them to, seeing as they were made of magic she had learned in the skies. 

"Oh, yes of course." She waved her hand over herself, magically wearing new clothes, where her pants were gone, she was now wearing a flowing green robe, a lighter shade of green for a dress underneath it, but she still wore the same cape, and instead of a golden belt that kept the clothes clinging to her body, it was one that seemed to emit blue light. This one, she had learned to create from Amma. She liked it because it felt like the warm thrum of her buzzing magic was surrounding her. It felt safe, somehow. 

"Woah, I mean, little warning before you use magic?" Ruby wrinkled her nose. The smell wasn't too nauseating but the strength of it was overpowering to Ruby's strong wolf senses. The familiarity of it clung to her, she couldn't quite put her finger on it. It was just out of reach. 

"Oh, of course, you are a werewolf then?" 

"Yeah, but still, you didn't tell me how you know this stuff." 

She snorted, this girl had never heard of the sky before? How was she so oblivious to the skies above? They watched over each realm, how had she never noticed? Had no-one even thought of it? It was legend. She noticed Ruby's inquisitive look and tried to explain as best she could. 

"Well, I only knew you were a shifter, of sorts, when you transformed into a wolf from your memories, if you can't transform into anything but, it's only safe to assume..." She trailed off as Ruby just gave a little nod. 

"So, you know people who shift into other animals?" She watched as Red got up and opened the door, she had to admit she was afraid, but it seemed she could trust Ruby, who held out a hand. She took it, a little disgruntled at the fact she thought she was that young, but nevertheless, it was a form of comfort she wasn't going to refuse too quickly. 

"Never heard of the Viroa?" 

"The what?" Ruby asked, leading the child out into the hallway, locking the room behind her.  

She followed Ruby as she showed her down the stairs, into a kitchen, covered in strange amenities from this modern world. "It means changer, they are shape-changers, they can convert themselves into any animal entity existing, in any realm. But they have control over it, and they have a human form, that in exhaustion, or moments in loss of power, is what they revert to. It takes no magic to keep them in that form." 

"You know a lot about this." 

"I should, I am one." 

"Woah, cool. What can you change into?" Ruby asked eagerly, grinning form ear to ear. It was very rare, especially in Storybrooke, for her to find someone who understood. 

 At Ruby's childishness Ninita smirked. It took her all she had to not roll her eyes, which wasn't enough, but Ruby took it well. 

"I Just told you, but I know you are a werewolf, because firstly: I saw the change from your view, and have done that before, and secondly: Your name makes it easier to confirm." 

"Don't tell me our old realm is known in yours? The Enchanted Forest?" 

"Stiarna knows of all the realms, but apparently, it's not the other way around." 

"You're confusing me." 

"I assumed as much." 

"Right, so you're looking for your mom, yeah?" 

"Yes, but I can do that myself, I hope." Red walked them out into the diner Ninita had seen once before, when her Amma was helping her prepare for the journey. 

"So, this is Granny's, I know stuff might be strange here-" 

"I know, you're Ruby, so Widow Lucas must be about to get the kitchen ready. Now is as good a time as any, I think." 

"Never heard anyone call Granny that in a long time. Good time for what?" 

"A locator spell." 

"You have something of your mom's?" 

"Yes, but it may not work, it already has many enchantments on it, and it may not work if mother has left." 

"You're probably fine, kid. Not many people leave Storybrooke." 

"I'm sure you already know that I have means of knowing things, if mother is already... gone-then there are other people this will lead me to." 

"That makes no sense." 

"It will."  

 


	5. You have had me

She seemed to halt a minute as she lifted the hand that had the enchanted flower in it. If Amma was right everyone would be in the underworld and there was only one person this would take her to. If enough time had passed, then she would have to await her mother's return to give her the warning.

"Ruby" She asked hesitantly, eyes glancing at the woman before her. "Will you follow me, help me find the people -whoever it may be- and deliver my messages?" She stepped forward tentatively, the uncertainty clear to Red.

"Sure, I will kid. Who do you have to go to?"

"Wherever the spell takes me, I shall go. I do not know the messages, the enchantments do."

Ruby held her hands up in mock surrender, stifling a laugh at the glare that reciprocated it.

She couldn't see what Roa was holding, but she watched as the child cupped it in one hand, the other hovering just above it, pulling at invisible strings, until a soft, blue glowing teardrop shape began to levitate in her palm. Her other hand sat just above it, manipulating it until it seemed to dissipate, leaving white smoke in the air. She watched, mouth agape, when Ninita leaned forward and inhaled the smoke through her nose, her eyelids snapping open.

"So... where are we off to?" Ruby asked, leaning forward almost unknowingly, wary of the magic that Ninita had just inhaled.

"To see Snow White, I have a message for her. She is back isn't she? They have already gone to the underworld?"

Red's jaw almost hit the floor. This kid knew everything.

"Yeah, uhm. I know how to get to Snow's, and some people are still stuck in the underworld."

"Good, Amma will make it safe for them. We need to speak to Snow White, and then wait for mother's return. Now if you don't mind, I need to put up my veil."

She watched as the girl waved her hand over her face, a thick black shadow now covering her. As the child led her on, she couldn't help but be curious as to who she truly was.

She wondered who Amma was, but just steered off in the direction of the loft, the urgency in this child's voice propelling her forward. Blue would come later, explain all of this to both herself, and apparently now Snow as well.

If this kid's mother was in the underworld, on the voyage everyone had took, leaving Storybrooke quite dull, then that meant Ninita's mother was one of four people; Zelena, Emma, Regina or Belle.

And based off what she knew of all four, each name placed as this kid's mom was just as crazy as the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short. There's more coming soon, I promise.   
> :)


	6. From the Outside In

They made their way to Snow's loft quickly, they didn't talk at all really. Red was still too busy mulling things over in her head as to what Ninita had meant, and Ninita herself was questioning if she was ready to have to wait so long for her mother to return, worrying if she should have fought to come here sooner.

After a sharp knock at the door, Mary Margaret placed her newly made cup of coffee on the breakfast bar and headed to open the door. She was met with Ruby, and someone very small, who had their face covered by what she could only assume was some form of magic. "You must be Snow White." The girl bowed her head in acknowledgement. She tried not to let her jaw hit the floor, but it still went slack as she stared questioningly at Ruby who just shrugged and stepped into the apartment, strange little child in tow.

"Hey, this girl knows everything. I'm trying not to let it get to my head." Ruby explained, heading over to make herself her own cup of coffee.

"And who might you be then?" She inquired, taking in the girl's clothes. They were of a very high-quality stitching and cloth. The belt, however, intrigued her most. It glowed a bright blue, something Mary Margaret had never come across in all her travels across realms.

"Ninita. I have a message." Snow motioned for the two to sit down as she placed Neal in his crib, glad he was finally sleeping after hours of wailing.

"Please, sit. Can I get you anything?"

"No, and you should really be seated for this, I have a … gift. It will be a shock, so..." She motioned for her to sit in a chair, and Snow, trying not to look perplexed, glanced up at a thoroughly amused Ruby who simply sat and drank her coffee. Nodding almost only to herself, Snow sat down in the chair.

She watched as the child began to swirl blue smoke around her hands, waving them around gracefully, as if they were dancing. Snow's eyes widened at the recognition of magic being performed, and was about to speak when Ninita, without even looking up, held a hand to silence her.

She had no idea why she was even obeying this mere child's silent command, she just stopped and stared as the girl pulled this swirling ball of blue smoke in her hands, like controlling a mini tornado in them, pulling and twisting them as the ball grew bigger, eventually kneeling to the floor and almost placing the ball on the ground, hands surrounding it, as she stood and watched the smoke dissipate, while still swirling in an entrancing way. It was a beautiful artform to watch.

"What is that?" She tentatively asked, though she knew what it was looking at, it was her own crib from her castle, from the wings she hadn't been into, since Regina had boarded them up years ago. During the missing year, she couldn't bring herself to go in.

"You already know, it is a gift."

"Why would you give me this?" She asked, leaning in closer as if to really confirm that it was what she thought it was.

"It isn't from me."

That brought Snow out of her contemplation, her eyes fell on the form of the mysterious child. Though she had a magical mask covering her face, Snow could tell their eyes had met. She held her breath as, for the first time in many, many years, her hand met the smooth wood of the crib that had carried her for many years. It had been beautifully crafted, with carvings of many magical creatures over a beautiful landscape. At the very head of the crib, lay a Pegasus, it's wings outstretched, ready for flight.

"My land is strange, and while this may be hard to believe, it is a gift, partly from Amma. She knows she wronged you once, and you may have wronged her, too. But, inadvertently your actions brought her to me. So, we must be grateful. Though I cannot tell you who she is just yet, I can tell you her wrongdoings cannot be made up by this, but rather who the gift is from, physically. Amma just helped in getting it here."

"Who...?" She couldn't bring herself to ask the rest of the question, this small girl almost looked terrified to tell her, her small body almost shaking, her head bowed down.

"Your mother, she goes by Ava, for you, yes?" Ninita asked, head bowed in respect of the woman she felt she owed a debt to.

"How could it be my mother? She's dead!" Snow yelled, standing up quickly, sending her chair screeching backwards on the wooden floor.

"Amma talked to her, in a way. She asked for me to deliver a message. Ava, I mean."

"How do I know you're not lying to me?"

"Because this message isn't verbal, it's magic. If you would entrust me to perform it, she can speak to you. Though there will not be any two way means of communication. I believe, and so does Amma, that it is enough to make amends."

"Who is this Amma, and why does she have to make amends with me? I don't know anyone with that name."

"When mother returns you all will know everything, when the last message is delivered, all will be well."

"You know you're making no sense to anyone right?" Ruby finally stepped in, but Ninita didn't even so much as flinch at her voice, neither did she look at her, staring intently at Snow, gauging her reaction to being able to hear her mother's voice.

"I need to know if you want the message received, otherwise it must go back."

Snow's eyes widened. How could this child think that she didn't want to hear her mother's voice?

"Of course. How do we do it?"

"I need a length of your hair." without asking, she stepped forward and plucked one from snow's head, ignoring her annoyed yelp, she pulled it up to look at her eyes, and as it began to twist and glow, she let go. It twirled in the air, glowing a faint blue, the two women were now realizing this was her magical signature. The hair curled itself into a ball, a glowing orb that grew to the size of a fist, in midair.

"Don't panic, it's going to flow through you, and you should instantly have her message."

Snow nodded weakly, not sure if she should be scared or excited.

She watched as the orb slowly made its way towards her chest, and she let her questioning gaze meet Ninita, who gave her a firm nod, while the girl pushed the orb forward, the last thing she saw was Ruby backing up, when it hit her skin, everything seemed to glow white.


	7. Chase Your Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's taken me so long to update, it still is exam season but I thought I'd update again since its been a while.

It was not like what Snow had suspected. The orb was so bright she thought it would be white hot on her skin. Yet when it sank into her, it was ice - a cold shock of electricity. And then, her eyes closing softly, she felt it, her mother's presence surrounding her, not warm enough to  _really_ touch but still there. 

 _'_ _Your old crib is for Neal, it_ _wa_ _s_ _to be_ _the_ _gift your father and I would have_ _bestowed upon_ _you for Emma, but now w_ _e return it to you_ _._ _Trust in the child. She has a great_ _destiny. She can keep you safe, dear Snow. Give everyone the messages, ensure the child finds her mother. We love you, we believe in you._ _'_  

Her mother's voice spoke the words. It had been years, since her soft, calming tones washed over her. Then like a distant memory, her warmth and her voice slipped away. 

"Thank you." Snow whispered to the figure, swallowing back her tears. 

"You must trust me, we must deliver the rest of the messages." The child stepped forward, hands clasped in front of her, her voice stoic. 

"Not yet, I want to know how you got these... messages." She shook her head, trying to compose herself. "How did you speak to my dead mother? Why are you here?" Snow tried to formulate, her hands curling up at her sides as she tried to understand. Narrowing her eyes at the masked girl, she leaned forward, her tone no longer calm. "Who even are you?" 

Before Ninita could answer, a harsh knocking came from the door. Mary Margaret hastily wiped her eyes dry and smoothed down her dress as Ruby stood made her way to the door, opening it mid-knock. 

"Blue." Ruby greeted, swinging the door fully open and stepping aside to let the nun in. 

When Ruby said her name - _that_ name- Ninita froze, ramrod straight, her ragged breathing the only sound emanating in the room, her eyes piercing Blue's in a heated glare. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that she couldn't see her through her magical veil, yet it didn't matter to her. Objects started shaking violently around the room, the walls of the apartment vibrating slightly due to the force of her innate magic. It wasn't until the sound of breaking glass hit her ears, did Ninita notice her magic had flared. Apologizing swiftly, the girl waved a hand to repair the broken mirror that was the cause of the crash seamlessly, the shards seemingly piecing themselves back together in a spiral before gliding over to hang itself back up on the wall once more. 

"I apologise." She spoke quietly, head bowed down in shame of how her emotions had overcome her. 

"It's... Okay." Snow said quietly, locking eyes with Ruby. Both were clearly worried about Ninita's reaction to Blue's entry. 

"Do you two...?" Snow started. 

"Know each other?" Ninita interrupted with a sneer, " _Reul_ _Ghorm_  is the reason my mother believes me to be dead." Ninita spoke quietly, though her anger at Blue was seeping into her words. Once again, Ruby and Snow's jaws were agape. 

"What?" Snow asked incredulously. Eyes flicking between the two magic wielders. She had known Blue a long time, she was a good fairy, she couldn't have done something so evil. 

"So, you finally came back to kill me, did you?" Apparently, Blue had a whole other malicious side to her that neither Ruby nor Mary Margaret had never seen before. 

"Gods, Blue! Is this true?" Ruby stepped forward, now in a protective stance, having situated herself in between the fairy and the child, but Ninita pushed her aside gently, a hand on her shoulder letting her know to move aside. 

"I am grateful for your role in landing me in Stiarna, as confusing as it may be." The child addressed the fairy, "But I have messages to deliver from its occupants. I'm guessing you came since you felt my magic?" At Blue's bewildered nod, she continued. "Then you know I am much more powerful than you now. Since you still owe me for these forty years of separation, I hope I can at least entrust you with your silence." 

"What do you mean, 'Forty years'?!" Ruby whirled round to stare at Ninita. She ran her hand through the red streak in her hair, tugging on it slightly. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. This was  _not_ happening. 

Ninita sighed, she hadn't meant to disclose so much yet. "In Stiarna, every five of your years, becomes only one of our own. Up there, I am eight, down here, I am forty. Thankfully, for mother, the dark curse has only made the separation twelve years or so. Yet still, Reul Ghorm ensured she not know of my existence." 

"Blue, what did you do?" Snow almost whispered, too afraid to hear the answer. 

"She did what she thought was best." Ruby grew angrier and angrier at Blue. The child, the victim of Blue's cruelty, had to  _defend_ her? She shook her head. No. Blue needed to explain herself. 

"Which was?" Ruby fixed Blue with a pointed glare, hands on her hips clearly angry at hearing she had separated the child with her mother. 

"She enchanted my unborn body to make it appear as though I was born without breath." Ninita supplied, still locking eyes with the nun. She held up a hand to stop any rebuttal anyone may have had at the notion, which was clear at Snow's gasp. 

"Amma found me before she could, your fairy friend here" Ninita told Ruby, jerking her head at the nun to her left, "was going to take me to live with her people. Amma... she couldn't keep me. So she cast the strongest magic I have ever come across, pure emotion. She wanted to give me to a family in another realm, but the magic adhered to her wishes and not her words, sending me to Stiarna where I have lived out most of my days with my real Papa." The child stated, turning back to the fairy, "That is why I do not wish to kill you, Blue Fairy. For whatever your part in this, I at least had forty years with one of my parents and none of them were cursed. Truly I am... grateful." She stated, straightening her posture and trying to shake off her anger upon seeing the fairy. "I understand that in your eyes it was needed. A necessity." She justified, her eyes no longer boring into those of the fairy. "I am just glad Amma thought differently." 

"But, why would it be  _needed_ , Blue?" Snow was trying to comprehend why Blue had even thought of this, getting around the fact that the girl was justifying her actions seemed incomprehensible. 

"She was afraid of my prophesied power. She was trying to ensure it could be used for good." 

Everyone's eyes were on Blue, who was locking her own gaze with Ninita's, who seemed to be saying a silent thank you, one Blue felt she shouldn't have to have accept. All those decades ago, she had failed, the girl would've been much happier with the Fae. 

"I think being temporarily stillborn is the only reason you could travel there." She stated cryptically, knowing the child didn't want much information revealed. 

"It probably is, fairy. You'll excuse my distrust, but Amma warned me of you and I have a right to be apprehensive." 

"So that's what she goes by now?  _Amma_?" She snorted. 

"Yes." Ninita spat, "and I hope you respect both of our requests when we ask that I go by Ninita, herself by Amma, and  _any_ information you have on our world will not be disclosed to anyone, not even my mother, until the last message is delivered." She spoke with uncanny authority, standing straight, her head held high under her hood. 

"To your mother I assume?" Blue implored, stepping closer as though trying to get a look underneath the girl's veil. 

"What are you guys talking about?" Ruby asked, once more stepping forth trying to block Blue from getting to the child. 

"The  _little one_  here thinks she can hide behind nicknames and dead languages and try to fool us." Blue sneered, glaring past Ruby's shoulder at the hooded figure. "I know what Stiarna is, I can only assume you were raised as a rampant spirit to disrespect me in such a way. For whatever reason would you speak to me without the highest respect,   _Starlight_ _Child_." She spat out the last words, only realizing the power they had over the people in the room the moment they slipped from her lips. 

 


	8. The Road That Will Lead You Home Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I disappeared for a while. In any case, here's a new chapter! I'll upload again soon(ish).

Previously...

* * *

 "You'll excuse my distrust, but Amma warned me of you and I have a right to be apprehensive." 

"What are you guys talking about?" Ruby asked.

"The  _little one_  here thinks she can hide behind nicknames and dead languages and try to fool us." Blue sneered "I know what Stiarna is,  _Starlight_ _Child_."

* * *

 

"You know  _nothing_." The girl's words pierced the tension in the room. "Everything you think you may know is false. Even your power over this world is false. It is you who hides behind your own actions, lying in wait, helping only those you deem to be _'good'_. Heed my words, the Elders see what your people do not. I have seen what others could not dream to see. I have seen  _you_ , right down to your core. Do not underestimate me, for you may find it to render you a fool." She spoke angrily, disappearing in a whirl of thick, blue smoke. 

Ruby held her breath, even though her lungs were begging to cough out the thick magic she just inhaled. 

"Blue, please tell me I got really high last night, and this is all some messed up dream." 

"It's true." Blue whispered, voice cracking, eyes still fixed on the spot where the girl once was. 

So, Blue sat and told them everything, though this time respecting the child's wishes and keeping names and any more particularly revealing information a secret. 

"In the enchanted forest, the child's mother was due to give birth, though the child was not her husband's. Ninita was conceived before the marriage took place. When she was born, I had to ensure that she would appear to be stillborn, if she lived with her mother she would grow... dark. She would cause more damage to the realms than even the Evil Queen herself did." Ruby wrinkled her nose at the ominous nature of Blue's words. Ninita seemed like she had a passion for justice. She knew the world was shades of grey and not just black or white. The two sides of the girl didn’t seem to match up in Ruby's mind.  

"The plan was to come back when the spell was lifted and raise her with the Fae. But Amma found her, knowing she couldn't be kept in her family. She also knew the secret of her own magic would be unveiled if she brought her back, as the child had already been announced dead and taken from her mother. So, she must have attempted to find a portal, and her wish must have been to give this child a real family, and the emotion must have been strong enough to open the portal to Stiarna, which is the 'better place' you saw Hercules and Meg go to. I must say, even for a land with magic, it is quite a tale." 

"Yeah, no shit." Ruby snorted, earning herself a smack to the arm and a glare from Mary. 

"What I don't understand is how the sky people allowed her to live there for so long, as she is a living soul and doesn't belong there. She has very powerful magic it is highly instinctual, yet controllable, admittedly she has much more knowledge than I ever could have imparted. The elders of the sky must have taught her all that she knows. And the language...that's just a combination of the new souls knowing and teaching her different things, she would have been quite the spectacle to be around, a living soul among the dead will make them feel alive again, as I'm sure you would have come across in the Underworld. Being raised as a starlight child must mean that she has all kinds of powers, it is very likely they taught her their own gifts from being free souls, things like telepathy and foresight, and even shape shifting." 

"She said she was one of the Vera? Veroo? Something like that." 

"Veroa? Yes, that means 'changer'. We can only assume that her power is strong if she is a starlight child." 

"Yeah, like, she reeks of magic." Ruby wrinkled her nose even thinking of it. 

"Ruby!"  

"I'm not apologizing, it's still tingling my nose!" The brunette sulked, huffing to herself. 

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Snow tried to get her mind around all of this. 

"Why does she need the secrecy?" 

"Power like hers needs to be protected, she is trying not to make her presence known in this town. If the dark one returns from the underworld though..." Blue shook her head, "she may not be safe for long." 

"Just how powerful is she? I mean, her scent is way stronger than Emma's. But it's not dark like Gold's." 

"She is the product of true love, but unlike Emma, has had time and many teachers to help harness, grow and protect that power." 

"Head. Hurts." Ruby made a mock show of clawing at her head before looking up and grinning like a four-year-old, having received a glare from Snow and a chastising look from Blue. She would have considered it motherly if not for the fact that Blue now seemed creepy to her.  

"So, you can't tell us who any of these people are, but we know her mother is either Zelena, Regina or Belle?" 

"Or Emma!" 

"It can't be, Emma wasn't around pre-first-curse." 

"Oh." Ruby huffed "Does anyone know how we can narrow it down?" 

"I don't think that's wise." Blue suggested, already knowing how badly this could go if they followed down this path. 

"Why not?" 

"Well, if I am assuming correctly - which is highly likely- then she does have the power of foresight, and that means there is a reason why she hasn't told us. I don't think it will be good." 

"Oh. So, what do we do, just sit around until they all come back from the underworld?" Ruby asked, incredulous, slumping back down in her chair and folding her arms petulantly. 

Blue scrutinized Ruby's posture but didn't mention it. "I suppose so, yes, or she delivers another message. She said there is more than one. That the last is for her mother, and assumedly contains a warning."  

"Makes sense, I guess. I'll track her down next time I sense her magic, it'll be easy enough to sense across town. I mean, you did."  

"None of this makes any sense." Snow said, sipping her coffee, her brow furrowed. Ruby just shrugged and Blue nodded. 

Mary Margaret locked her eyes on the crib that had been forgotten about in all the commotion. 

She couldn't help but feel all of this was true. 

And she didn't want it not to be, because if it wasn't, then the child had tricked her into hearing her mother's voice. She realized she didn't mind if Ruby's conclusion on getting "really high" and having hallucinations was true. She had heard her mother's voice, and her mother had given her a gift. 

Nothing was going to bring her down from this kind of high. 


	9. Take On This Old World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the two month wait. Here's a new chapter for you :)

She had clearly not thought this through. The people she had just abruptly left knew how to navigate this world better than her. She had to get the rest of the messages delivered. Fiver more petals, five more messages. If she was going to do this, she would need help. It was still light out, and it surprised her that she couldn't see the stars. It was lonely, now that they were missing from the sky. But she smiled as she knew that Papa could see her, and he was looking down. She would wait until the stars arose, and then she would call out to an old friend.

She hadn't done much that day, except getting used to the magic in this realm, and trying to formulate a plan. She'd studied the flower like she had so often done over the years. She was waiting for the sky to go black, and fall alight with the life of her people. The hours went by much slower than in Stiarna; tortuously slow. She was glad, however, when the lights started twinkling in the sky. Pin-pointing the one she wished to speak with took her a while, but she checked, and yes, that was the correct one. The palms at her sides almost automatically flipped upward, directing her magic, the star grew brighter, almost tingling with her magic, and she felt the connection forge.

"Ridarri?"

"Hey, that's you?"

"Ridarri!"

"Yeah, it's me. We've all been watching you, I admire the dramatic exit!"

"Thank you Ridarri." She blushed, having forgotten that her somewhat elaborate display was seen by all those in the sky. Remembering her task, she had to speak quickly."Is Papa well?"

"Yes, everyone is fine, he's out surveying like normal, but now your Amma and your Afi have made it here.”

"That's good, they'll be here soon then. Ridarri?"

"What?"

"I'm going to have to ask you to descend. I have to preserve the magic and stay in this form, but I'll help you shift if you want to. I need you to stick with me. Can you do this? One last favor, for a friend?"

"Of course! So, I'm guessing I'll have to ask your Amma for help then?"

The child nodded, knowing that while she couldn't see him, he could see her. "Can you make it before sunrise on these lands?"

"I'll be quick. Ninita?"

"Yes?"

"They'll be there just after me. We'll have to be quick."

"Okay, I think I have a plan. But be quick Ri!"

"I know, I'll say hi to everyone!"

The connection faded, and that meant that Ridarri had gone off in search of the magic to bring him here.

That was good. At least some of her plan could be formulated in her mother's absence. All she had to do now, was wait for his descent as she watched the sky glow in front of her. She took a moment to realy look at the stars. She recognized those that were there. Thankfully and finally at long last, next to Amma's light, must be her Afi's. She smiled. The trip to the underworld would not be a pointless one, they had helped people find their homes.

She could find at least four new additions to the sky. She only knew what one of them was, her Afi, but nonetheless, she was grateful that there wasn’t any more than that.

* * *

 

"Hey there, Vega."

"God Ri, stop calling me that!" She couldn't help the soft chuckle that escaped her lips at Ridarri's comment, he always loved to call her different names and would love it even more when she wouldn't know what they meant.

"Can't help it.  _L_ _ight_ fits you!"

"You've called me many weird things, this is one I don't get."

"You're still the child of life at home, I'm surprised your Amma was able to get me here. Her magic has grown more powerful since she can stay there full-term."

"She made it there? To Stiarna? No deals with Hades?"

"Yup, as did your Afi. Nice guy, kind of quiet though, and he always looks at me like he knows something…" he trailed off remembering that oddly intruding smile the man had given him when they had been introduced. Sending shivers down his spine, he turned his attention back to his friend.

"So, what's the plan?"

   
"You're going to have to shift, I'm afraid, I'll give you a boost if you need one, and then we'll have to figure out who to give the messages first, since they'll all come through the portal almost at once."

"Your mother being last?"

"I don't know, I must follow what Amma has told me, but I want to meet her. To know who I come from, I suppose." She reasoned.

"I can understand. Now, will we have a little fun exploring our options in the meanwhile?"

"Well, you can shift to a horse and I can ride around the streets?"   
His laughter filled the empty and echoing forest, his head tilting back in freedom.

"I think I'd much prefer a smaller, less… hi-jack-able form, don't you think?"

"People are afraid of the wolf, friend."

"I'm not surprised. Perhaps a loyal dog?"

"I am not letting you drool over my feet."

"Well, I could be a raven, I want to know what flying is like in this realm."

   
"I don't think that's appropriate, Snow White might be able to understand you."

"You still don't trust her after your last... Exchange?"

"It's not that, it's the fact she knows about starlight children like us, and I think she's afraid of the True Love magic I have, Red and Reul Ghorm both acknowledged that it was stronger than the savior's."

"I see, well don't witches always have cats? I can be a humble feline by your side!"

"Not declining that idea, but I am no witch. Sorceress sounds better don't you think?"   


"Hmm, okay, now let's talk fur options!"

She rolled her eyes at the excitability of her best friend, but then again, why should she question it? As soon as the heroes returned, she would be off. Apparently, with her 'humble' feline by her side.

She almost outwardly snorted at the fact Ridarri was calling himself humble, but she was glad to see his smile on this land. So she pretended to nod along to his excitability of having leopard print fur, as her thoughts drifted to her mother and what she would say when she saw her, and that free smile slipped from her lips along with her friends own.

It was only when the sun began to rise, did they have a plan. Ri had helped with his skills foresight, and they knew they had about five hours left. She knew she had five messages left to deliver, and to their advantage, two of the recipients were magic users, so they needed no help in listening in on them from her. They would know what to do, or at least be capable enough to figure it all out.

Their plan involved Ridarri shifting and in order to be inconspicuous, they had settled on the form  of a cat, although Ri wanted to look like a lion, or cheetah or leopard, she had insisted he look normal, and refused to make his fur print look like a tuxedo, although she didn't hide the fact his constant enthusiasm amused her. He was unwilling to walk the whole way, as a cat he had very small legs, so she took him on her shoulder, for he was surprisingly small and seemed to fit perched up there like that, black fur and little white paws, sitting straight, 'owning it' as he had said.

They could communicate by projecting their thoughts onto the other, but keeping her power in meant the child had to preserve it. She didn't mind that she would get odd looks by talking to the cat, he was perched on her shoulder, that was more odd to her than them having a conversation.

_You have to admit, you do look like a witch with me sitting here like this._

"You would rather walk?"

_It was a joke_ _. Relax, we have like, two hours before their return._

"I know. I'm beginning to regret leaving Ruby, she may know how to find this Mr. Gold'sResidence."

_Maybe that's it?_

"Maybe what's it?"

_That._

At Ri's pointed nod towards a building, she understood why. The window said 'Mr. Gold: Pawnbroker & Antiquities dealer.' A sign above the odd store with the same emblazoned letters reading out his name above it.

_So, what do you do, just wave your hand and leave a message?_

"Unfortunately, no I will have to go in, but this probably is the place. I can feel the remnants of dark magic. The dark one has been here, even if this isn't his residence."

_Yeah, I'll stay out here thanks. No dark magic. Light and happ_ _iness_ _for me._

She chuckled, Ridarri certainly was brave and confident on the exterior, but when he let his thoughts flow freely through the connection, it was nice to know that wasn’t his true self.

"You do that, I'll be only a few moments"

She could've sworn she heard the cat gulp as it lept from her shoulder and protectively guarded the door.

She entered the shop and noted the glass cases lining the room, and shelves aligned with many peculiar objects, many of them she could feel magic radiating from, others seemed to be inane and useless.

Walking up to the center of the room, a cabinet with many books and a cash register instead of items on display resting atop the glass, she waved her hand. The gift she needed to summon was already residing in this world, a few strands of golden straw. They appeared onto the counter in a whirl of her blue smoke, she smiled as she left the petal with the message atop them. Rumpelstiltskin was the dark one, and knowledgeable enough to figure out the spell.

When she left the shop, gladly feeling free of the dark magic surrounding that place, she stumbled upon Ri licking his paw.

"That's absolutely vile Ri, if you truly wish to become a feline, I can gladly make you one."

_Calm down, it's not my fault!_

A raised eyebrow was all she could do to indicate that yes, it perfectly was.

_It's instinctual_

The eyebrow stayed.

_Whatever, where to next?_

"A farmhouse that belongs to the formerly-wicked witch."

_Aw! She was amazing_ _to watch from above! Do you remember? How she tricked the realm jumper!_

"The Kansas girl?"

_Yes! And_ **_Flying_ ** _monkeys! Incredible!_

"Yes, well we are going to her home. She has a barrier up, she was using it to protect her child, it should be enough to get her to come looking."

 _You are_ ** _so_**   _taking me to meet this witch!_

"Careful, Ri, someone might think you have an unhealthy fascination with her."

 _I Don't care_ matón _! I'll meet her before you send me back up there! Even as a cat!_

"Firstly, I am no bully, I was just teasing. Secondly, as a cat you literally just licked yourself, you would like to meet her in this form?"

_Shut up and take us there!_

She nodded as the blue smoke engulfed them.

* * *

 

She came to the edge of the barrier and made quick work in taking it down, light shimmering around it in a dome shape, a light tinge of blue mingling with green as it dropped. Blood magic, and dark magic, being quickly withdrawn by the weight of her light magic. Amma had been right, her light can contradict the dark. She chuckled in amusement as this time upon entering the residence of evil magic, Ridarri decided to stay with her. Figures.

When they entered the house, it seemed a bit dull, and she was trying to ignore the fact that Ri's thoughts were blatantly screaming through the silence of the house.

_This is so cool! I wonder where her broomstick is? Did she keep any monkeys as pets? I wonder if she set up her daughter's room? She's been in this room! Probably sat on this chair..._

"I'm serious Ri if you don't stop projecting right now I will scream." He ignored her, though she didn't get any thoughts coming after that. The cat lept up on the chair happily and curled in on himself. She thought the table next to it seemed to be the safest place to put the message, and summoned a single glass jar, with the petal inside, and lined with a singular green ribbon. She knew what it meant, but didn't dwell on it, it was enough to catch Zelena's eye, and the petal was glowing, so she would at least find it inside. Smiling to herself she indicated for Ri to follow her, and that's when she let out a frustrated growl as his thoughts began to flare in her head again.

_I can't_ _believe_ _we aren't staying for a bit longer and snooping! I mean this is_ **_the_ ** _wicked witch’s_ _home_ _and I don't get to explore? Not cool, Vega._

"Look we have just under two hours before they return, and that's if our combined foresight was not wrong, or if the calculations were not messed up! We have to be careful, and it's an invasion of her privacy anyways."

_Whatever, I'll just snoop when they come back._

"At your own peril, Ri. Sure. Have fun with that."

He just bobbed his head up and down as a response, something thoroughly amusing to the brunette, as she walked through the woods with him. They would have to wait the painful two hours before her mother came back. Most of which she would spend laughing halfheartedly at Ridarri's jokes and conversation, and staring off into her thoughts and to the flower, the one thing she had left from her mother, with now only three remaining petals on it.

* * *

 

One and a half hours later, when Ridarri was telling her something hilarious she had missed when everyone had been out for Renna, apparently they had split into two and were teaming up when-

When both of their head snapped up.

The crackle of magic was in the air.

They could feel the heroes had returned. Hades with them.

It was time.

 


	10. That Crooked Little Smile

When she leapt through the portal, Zelena knew something felt… off. She tried to brush it off but the magic in this realm had somehow felt stronger, the air was almost heavy with it. Not that she minded, it was a relief since in the underworld her own magic was unstable and had nearly caused harm to her own child. It was just a side effect of being in another realm for so long, away from this kind of magic. Even if Storybrooke's own brand differed from the magic in both Oz and the Enchanted forest. It probably felt refreshing and new because she had been away too long- simple, right? 

No, nothing would ever be. 

 _‘Dear, I know you know who I am, and I shan't take too long in explaining things. I truly regret giving you up now that I have my heart, understand that it was gone before you were born. I know that your half-sister, Regina has gone to the underworld, a place you and I both know of. Don't trust Hades. You need to heed this warning, for your own child. Seek out a girl named Roa. She may not tell you her_ _name,_ _but you will know. Keep her close, protect her and she will protect your family.’_  

She had almost scoffed when she had received the message. It was ridiculous, this woman who was her  _mother_ had left her to move on. Yet somehow, she gave her a message from the stage after death? No, that can't be it, they had reconciled when she had left the underworld and she had distanced herself in the message. 

The rambled warnings of a dead woman were no matter. 

No matter. 

She would stay with her child and Hades. They were her family. 

She was sick of people assuming no-one could change, her sister had tried to manipulate her to that knowledge. 

She examined the glass jar that had held her mother's, and now her own ribbon, from the basket when she was a baby. She recognized it from the wizard showing her, and her own ventures of looking into her past. The one thing she had as a previous clue to who she was from. It was summoned by magic, traces of the lightest kind she had known, almost the same as the Savior's. 

She would find the child and find out why she had this, she would find the child, but she wouldn't heed her mother's words. 

"No need to go looking for me." 

She spun around to see a small figure adorned in a blue, flowing robe, and matching hood with traced patterns dancing in swirls and curls, magic practically humming from it. An almost glowing bronze belt caught the light, drawing her attention for a moment, a shimmer of gold magic hinting in the shadows. 

"Do I know you?" 

"No, but I know of you." 

"Well then, care to inform me of the reasons that led you to break into the Wicked witch's home?" 

"It's time I paid my Aunt and my new cousin a visit." 

"You- What?" 

"Mother isn't here yet, but she will be. I needed to ensure that before then, Amma's message got to you." 

"I'm sorry, you're mistaken, I'm no aunt." 

"You are mine." 

"Why am I to believe the ramblings of a little girl? An intruder, no less." 

She ignored Zelena's blatant protests and stepped a little farther into the light, not quite revealing her face, but enough to reveal the shadows covering the edges of her features. 

"You can feel it, my magic was born of True love, but it is also hereditary." 

"Sorry if I don't believe you, stray child." 

"I think you do, aren't you wondering why your blood lock was broken?" 

"I left this realm, my magic here failed because I wasn't here to uphold it." Zelena sniffed, crossing her arms.

"We both know your magic remained in Oz while you left, and in the enchanted forest now that you're here. Nonsense. How did I know about Amma and her ribbon?" 

"Who? That ribbon was given to me from my mother!" 

"Amma _is_ your mother." She emphasized with an exaggerated roll of her eyes that Zelena could not see from under the hood.

"You need to stop your speculations and leave!" The redhead spat, advancing on the girl.

"Not until you believe!" She yelled, finally advancing and stepping out of the shadows, her hood being angrily thrown down by her small hands, her remarkably similar facial features striking recognition in Zelena's eyes. 

"That's – it could be a glamour spell." 

"Do you sense one?" Ninita challenged, her eyes defiantly searching her aunt's.

"No but-" 

"Yes, you had the clover of Oz, but I don't." Roa said, cutting the withc off.

"But - you're impossible. Regina didn't... Impossible." Zelena muttered, scanning her memories for any mention of Regina ever having had a baby. In all the time she had watched her she had never seen anything. 

"And why do you believe that?" 

"I watched as she cursed her womb." Zelena muttered, not fully payin gattention to the other sorcerer in the room. It was impossible, Regina couldn't have children. She saw it happen.

"I was born before then." This time Zelena could catch the slight roll of the eyes, and it angered her deeply, no-one treated her like that. 

"Hardly looks like it."  Zelena nodded toward the girl. She was too young to be Regina's offspring. She cursed her womb at least a decade before the first curse and this young girl was only around that age.

"Oh, yes well I suppose you of all people will be the quickest to understand. In my home, it takes five of your years for my body to age one. Technically, here I'm forty, but my body looks to be eight." 

"Sure.” Zelena huffed. “What do you mean 'me of all people'?" 

"Well, you did work quite closely with time and it's constructs before deciphering time-travel, I'd have thought you'd have come across realms having different passages of time, Parallel ones of course." 

"Parallel realms?" Zelena almost stuttered. How had she never come across this before? Was all of this some form of trickery?

"Realms that are accessible from any realm, linked to all of them, so far I only know of 3, interconnected in themselves, more like one giant realm interconnected with all others" 

She nodded, clearly just trying to process all the madness, when another thought hit her. 

"Hang on a second, who is your father if you were born before Regina cursed her womb? You cannot be the King's surely, I thought she loved the stable boy?" 

"We... Amma's not entirely sure. Mother never committed to Papa, she couldn't before Amma killed him. She thought I was the king's, but Amma studied the magic of it for years. After she got me to safety, she had only found two documented records of similar births, and even then, those she could not believe, because it claimed True Love. Amma was cynical of magic that powerful, she didn't expect anything like it. But yes, Papa knows it was True Love, otherwise why would my magic be so strong? And Leopold did repeat that he didn’t love her once he came to my realm - after a lot of berating on my part, of course. I can't stand the man for what he did to mother, but he has tried to be kind. I suspect after my death mother never did forgive him, but maybe I have." 

"Your death? Come now, foolish girl. This is lunacy!" The redheaded witch scoffed. 

She smiled then, because yes, this did sound ridiculous, but to her, it was her life. 

"Of course, Mother thinks I have died because of the blue  _moth_ that claims to do good. She cast an enchantment over mother's womb, she thinks I died without being born, the Blue fairy was going to steal me and raise me with the other fairies. Amma found me -alive, before the winged beast could- and tried to send me away, like what she did to you, but she believes my magic intervened. I was sent to my family, to Stiarna, which is where Amma moved on. I lived there with Papa for many years. When Amma returned, there wasn't much time, she had to go back to the underworld permanently, she could no longer see me. Hades had taken all deals off the table, he needed her. So, finally, we were able to send me here - home. I have to warn you of Hades, you will hate me for saying so, but there will come a time which is yet to pass, where he will betray you." 

“No, he's good now.” Zelena shook her head, red curls bouncing past her shoulders. “Love – my love - has changed him.” 

"Nice mantra you have there - said that to mother already, haven't you?" 

"Alright, I believe you about your long story, but Hades loves me, I won't agree to anything you have to hurt him." 

"I never questioned his love for you, I just ask you be wary. You must keep your family close, and right now that includes me. I have to give my mother her message last, Rumplestiltskin will find his own, but I need help with two more messages." 

"What do you need help with? A Wicked Witch is not good help, I'm sure." 

"Actually, you are." The child insisted. 

"And why is that?" Why would a child need her help? She was wicked after all.

"Because we need the savior and her son on our side, and I can't very well walk up to my brother and his mother and expect them to believe me. 'Heart of the truest believer' aside." 

"But they'll believe me?" Zelena asked incredulously, eyeing the girl. 

"No, but they may trust you more to at least deliver them, they don't know how to understand and use them like you and I do. Emma Swan is not as adept at magic as her time as the dark one gifted her, she needs to be able to interpret her message. More importantly, so does Henry, his heart needs to believe so that my mother does." 

"What does Regina need to believe?" 

"Well, firstly shall we start with, I'm alive? Or maybe that my Papa is not the king? How about 'You're about to almost die, trust me and I can help you?" 

"Regina's going to die?" 

"Everyone will. You and your child may just be the only ones safe from the slaughter." The girl stated calmly, as if it were as simple as deciding which shoes to wear that day. 

"I don't understand who-" 

"Hades, obviously."  

"No, he wouldn't. He's  _changed_ -" 

"Okay, withhold the mantra for the moment, his heart may be beating  _now_ , but that still doesn't stop him from being a God of Death, it's in his name. Literally. Love can't stop his murderous streak, but  _we_ can. That's why I need you, to stop a mass-murder occurring." 

"You can't seriously think he's going to murder-" 

"He's the  _God of Death_ , remember?" Roa groaned. 

"I-"  

"I don't care, I'm here to stop it." Roa cut her off. 

"But-" Zelena insisted, her face turning redder by the second. 

"Nope, no-" 

"Stop interrupting me!” The witch huffed. “I'm on board okay? We can stop him from killing people and Hades and I can finally be happy. Gods!" 

"Well alright then. We need to get the messages to the savior and her son, they're here, correct?" 

"Yes, they'll be staying with her parents." 

It wasn't lost on Zelena- the small wince that came from the girl - but she chose not to mention it. 

"When do we leave? I'll have to summon Ri." 

"We can leave soon, I'll have to take my baby. Who's Ri?" 

"A friend, very keen on your past might I add. Just be glad you can't catch his projections, even though I'm sure he'd be happier about it." 

"Alright, summon him. And I'll transport us all there." She watched as the child stepped back a little from her, she made to go for her child but froze as she felt the sheer power emanating from the girl as a small cat appeared in front of her in a haze of blue. 

"Right. So that's your friend?" She asked, trying to shrug off the powerful magic still lingering in the air.

 _Uh, Ro? Is that the freaking wicked witch of the west? Are you serious? Oh. My God._  

"Uh, yes she is, and she's agreed to help us, now, has Amma found out anything?" 

 _No, but she believes she has found out about how you were born, but that your mother should have something of his to complete the spell?_  

"I don't know if she will. We must hope, but for now, we have to give Henry and Emma their messages, and gifts." 

 _We don't have much time, you_ _must_ _tell her soon or she won't believe in time for Hades' attack._  

"Right, okay. We'll be quick, Ri." 

Zelena watched the cat stare intently at the child, silently freaking out as she conversed openly with the feline. And she was the one who had been locked up? Regina didn't know which of her relatives were insane, she mused. 

"Okay what the hell is going on?" She butted in. She never was one for being kept outside of the loop. 

"He's projecting his thoughts, I would do the same with mine, spare you the confusion, but I need enough energy to transform later." 

"What did he say, then?" 

"We can find out if Daniel - the stable boy- Is truly my Papa. I believe she has a ring of his. Ri will tell me the details in a moment. But we need to get to Emma and Henry. We have an hour. Then mother must receive her message." 

"Or what?" Zelena asked, knowing she might not like the answer. 

"She dies."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now you know who the mother is! More coming soon...


	11. In the Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took forever, here's a new chapter for you :)

 

Before Zelena could react, the girl transported them all back to the apartment she had entered previously. She gladly noted that there seemed to be no traces of Snow, Red, or the insipid fairy left there. The crib she had magically re-created for snow from her mother stood in place of the previous one. Intricate engravings and elegant carvings of the mythical creatures from their land stood proud. She sighed, running her fingertips over the form of a winged Pegasus, before turning back to Zelena, who, for her part, was trying to mask her shock at the information she had just received. 

"What do you mean, Regina will die?" Zelena accused, before leaning down and settling her sleeping girl into the borrowed crib. 

"There isn't much time to explain, I can sense that the Savior is nearby, she's with mother and I think she is with their son. He isn't as strong as either of them..." she trailed off, she could feel Emma's magic, it being powerfully light, despite just previously being the darkest known to the lands. 

Her mother’s magic was fizzing when she tried to sense her. As she reached out, it felt as though it were almost an extension of her own. If her mother was paying attention, she would sense something, but Amma had warned her she was going to be stubborn and throw herself into disbelief before acceptance. That her mother was far too stubborn for her own good, or for her child's. 

"Yes, I would know. Now, you have messages for them, I assume?" Zelena huffed, annoyed that she wasn't immediately being given answers. If part of her didn’t believe what the girl had told her, then she would have magically forced the answers out of her ong before now. 

Roa nodded in response. The most extenuating part was over for her magic, all the gifts had been given. The crib, for Snow, the ribbon, for Zelena and the Straw for Rumpelstiltskin. Baelfire had chosen to give a message to his son, and Amma was just hoping that returning Roa to her daughter, having had the chance to know her father after so many years, would be enough. 

Roa knew, for her, at least- It was a gift already given. 

"I can deliver the Savior's; can I entrust you with my brother's?" 

Zelena nodded, holding her hand out for the petal, which was swiftly summoned into her upturned palm. 

 _Uh, do I get to do anything important, or useful? I'm here for a reason, Roa!_  

Ninita chuckled, Ri could be so forward in his projections sometimes. She turned to the cat, who was perched on the crib's end, body still turned towards the child, but his sharp eyes bore into her own. Zelena in her peripheral vision was just flicking her eyes between them, confused ever since Roa's chuckle interrupted the anxious tension in the room. 

"I think you can watch over my cousin just fine, Ridarri." She replied, with a shake of her head, still smiling. 

"Yes, just who is this, feline?" Zelena spat out, though not exactly in distaste, more an apprehension of the cat she apparently could not communicate with. 

"Ridarri has been my friend for a long time. His job is to protect me, or it was. Now, he has the fate of ensuring my mother stays safe from hades." Roa supplied, partially glaring at Ridarri to ensure he knew what he was supposed to do, even though they both knew he would do whatever she asked without a second thought. He was dead, technically. It didn't mean Hades couldn't destroy him, but he couldn't fear much else. 

Zelena sniffed her distaste at the way everyone accused him of wanting to claim Storybrooke. He had changed, and she knew it. But, giving the child's companion a quick once-over, she felt satisfied. He seemed content to protect her child, even though she knew she could vanquish any threat, it was a supporting gesture, and she was glad of it, for once. 

"So, were we wrong or are they not coming. Can you sense them?" 

"The savior is close." Roa acquiesced, and Zelena understood, humming in agreement. Although Roa wasn't as tuned in to her brother the way she was with Emma and Regina, she was able to sense the sheer power of the savior, and the genetic strand of magic similar to her own that belonged to her mother. She knew Henry was not with Emma, but with Regina. The two women were separate, the light magic already advancing closer to her, she pulled up her hood, cloaking herself with magic. She couldn't risk anything yet, and her appearance gave too much away. 

Just as she was worrying over her appearance, the door opened. A weary looking Emma Swan stumbled in, throwing her keys to the table and flopping her red leather jacket on the back of a chair before sitting down, finally noticing the house was not empty. 

"Zelena! Uh, what are you doing here?" 

Zelena shrugged it off before sitting down, glancing to Roa who stood behind her. 

"Hello Emma." Zelena said, whilst pulling up a chair motioning for Roa to sit, who was standing still. After her concentration had been drawn from focusing on finding people, she could feel other powerful magic beings nearby. The blue fairy knew where she was, but apparently wasn't acting upon it, but what she could sense was the rage of the dark one's power. It was strong, and she was guessing that he hadn't liked his message. Amma had told her he wouldn't be too happy about her telling him things he wasn't entirely ready for, but he apparently had to be. Using some strength of her magic, aware that one small projection couldn't hurt, she nodded to Ri, trying to make her thoughts clear. 

"Ensure that Rumpelstiltskin doesn't become too enraged, Ri." 

The cat, simply nodded, and she sent him in front of the shop they had encountered earlier, with a wave of her hand, he was gone, in a mass of blue smoke. She took the seat offered and nodded at Zelena to continue, turning her attention to Emma, who was studying her somewhat apprehensively. 

"This," she bobbed her head at Roa. "Is-" 

"Ninita. My name is Ninita." Roa cut her off. Emma narrowed her glare, her lie detector hadn't gone off. But it was still something the child was holding back, and she didn't like feeling uneasy about the girl since all she had said was her name, that and she had just easily performed magic she herself hadn't been capable of under Regina's teachings. Zelena faltered slightly before continuing, disgruntled at the interruption. 

"Yes, and she has come a ... long way. She needs your help." 

Roa cut in again, magically pulling one of the few petals left from the flower she had. 

"I don't know if in your times as dark one, you studied the importance of transference, but that's what this is." 

Emma just flicked her eyes down to where the petal lay in her outstretched hand, and to Zelena's gaze, which fell upon a similar petal in her own. 

"I read some things... it's like telepathy or something, right?" She looked up to Zelena who simply quirked a brow. 

"Not exactly." Roa answered for her. "But in a manner of sorts, yes. I assume you don't know the spell, then?" At Emma's small shake of her head, Roa leapt across the table snatching one of her hairs, pulling back in less than a second. Zelena smirked while Emma pulled a hand up to her head where the hair had been plucked, mouth gaping at the boldness of the action. Before she could make a remark, the girl’s magic, strong and powerful filled the air. Her hair twisted and squirmed in Ninita’s palm, forging with the petal, creating an orb of swirling blue light. Emma barely had time to register it, having been focused on the small girl's sheer power, before gasping as the blonde was hit with the full force of the magical orb 

* * *

 

 **Regina**. As she looked down at the smiling baby's face, she knew, her daughter could be the queen she was not. 

She was holding her daughter up for the praise of the kingdom, proud of her child, as the kingdom before her fell to their knees. 

She grimaced uncomfortably as her child laughed and giggled under her father's childish tickling. 

She was ignoring an ache in her chest as she was reprimanding her daughter for playing with a pitiful peasant girl. The child reminded her too much of her younger self. 

She was proud of her daughter who was winning awards for her riding. As Henry glanced at her she made to punish her child for riding like a man. She had to. 

She was watching as her hand took out the heart of the stable boy, crushing it to dust and turning before she would break at her little girl's fearful, heartbroken sobs. 

Her child, sobbing, holding her in her arms as she realized that she had love, her strength, all along, before it was taken. 

 ** _"This... Would have been enough. You... you would have been enough."_**    
 

 

 **Regina** , laughing, covering her giggles by burying her face in the cool grass, but allowing her gaze to meet his eyes. 

His love, Regina, free while riding her horse. Her smile a beautiful glow as she was basked in the sunset. 

Stolen kisses under the stars, lingering touches as they regretfully drew apart for who knew how long. 

Promises of weddings and running away, of love and happy endings, children in small cottages and growing old together. 

Watching as his love was destroyed by her mother, as he was destroyed by her mother, his own heart crushed before his eyes. 

The pain of being brought back to life. Seeing his love once more, asking her to destroy him. 

 **_"Love again."_ **  

 

 

 **Regina** , staring up at him, in awe. He was watching the wonder in his daughter's eyes as he told fantastical tales of adventures and heroes, slaying dragons and white knights. 

Watching as she slowly withdrew, becoming timid under her mother's gaze, obedient and shy. 

Watching in sorrow as he could do nothing but embrace his child as she sobbed at his wife's most recent unrelenting punishment, whether it was being locked away, or withheld from Rocinante, or magical punishments they never spoke of. 

Trying his best as she feared becoming queen, knowing what Leopold was capable of, a strong and beloved King. 

Watching helplessly as his daughter masked herself in sorrow, taking on the evil persona given to her from her subjects. 

Hoping, his last hope, that Regina would take her chances, turn and leave her sorrows. 

A proclamation of love as she took his heart, hoping she could finally be happy if it meant his death. 

 **_"Given the chance, we can be happy. Together."_ **  

 

 

 **Roa**. Helplessly she tried in a last-ditch attempt to save her granddaughter, casting a spell she had no hopes for. 

The shock of seeing her granddaughter alive, well, and powerful, and a great chance at being granted a visit, once a week, to help the child, to return her eventually to the land of the living, hopefully to her mother. 

 **_“Allow me, sweet girl, to fix my greatest wrong.”_ **  

 

 

 **Roa**  , the small child crying, finally as she was alive. 

Watching helplessly as Cora tried to help a child, who somehow, he knew to be his, to send her somewhere she could be safe, and loved. Like she could never for Regina. 

The shock and love he felt when his child was returned to him, where he could take care of her, even more so as she grew, she was living. 

Naming her Roa – A wish, because she was the wish Regina truly had been granted, even if she did not -could not- know it. 

 ** _“Go. You saved me, now save your her.”_**  

  
 

 **Roa** , making him smile as he was shown his somehow living grandchild for the first time, he may be yet to meet her, but seeing her alive was enough. 

Agreeing that Cora, reformed by being granted her heart, should be allowed to visit the girl, even if it meant both of their times in the underworld would be worse at Hades' hand. 

The three of them, Cora, Daniel, and Henry, agreeing they needed to do what was best for Regina and Roa, them formulating their messages for those who were lost to them. 

The tears as they had to hope, for their beloved child and grandchild alike, that wherever Roa ended up was Storybrooke. 

 ** _“We will all be here, Roa. Look up to the skies, and you’ll see.”_**  

 

* * *

 

When Emma looked back up again, seemingly returning her mind to the room, she swiped away the tears that came with the message. 

"Roa." It came out a whisper, and she saw the veil the child had up fall, and it matched the beautiful face she had been shown, that matched a young Regina. 

"How did I see all that?" She asked tentatively, eyes flickering between the two witches before settling on Roa's eyes. Hazel, like her father's. 

"Wait -how did you see something?" Zelena cut in, though the question asked at Emma, she clearly was expecting an answer from the brunette. 

"At least all I have to explain now is somewhat simple..." Roa chuckled softly before continuing. "In my training, I interpreted them the same, it is the strength of my magic, the elders thought that not only do my magical spells adhere to incantations and intentions, but emotions. Amma knew little of magic up in Stiarna. You had visions, didn't you?" She asked, as a baffled Emma nodded, she continued. "We are both products of true love, my parents may not have been as strong as yours-first love is a form of true love- but my magic is also hereditary, making it more potent, and I have been trained since I was young, so we match in power and potential." She nodded with a finish to her sentence, before turning to Zelena. "If you could deliver yours to Henry, I think we need to formulate a plan. Bring him back with you, not only for his help. I would like to-" 

"Meet him?" Zelena interrupted, smiling before reassuringly patting one of Roa's hands that rested atop the table. "I'm sure you will. Where did Ri go?" She inquired, glancing to above the crib where the cat had last been seen. 

"To calm Rumpelstiltskin. He is upset by his message. He may choose to hold off or to help Hades. The future, as I am now heavily imbedded in it, is no longer clear." 

Zelena gravely nodded. Before picking her daughter up, silencing her softly muttering reassurances as she began to stir, and disappearing in a cloud of green smoke. 

The words, "So, you're Regina's kid?" Pulled her out of her thoughts. Dangerous ones at that, for she had tried to look forward again, finding the future empty. 

She'd thought she was past explaining things. She sighed as she began the tale she had already told too many others, anxiously waiting for Zelena and her brother to return. 

* * *

 

She was going to have to go about this stealthily, Zelena knew. She couldn't just waltz into the mansion and throw the transference at Regina's son and expect anyone to be calm about it. She at least hoped that maybe Regina would listen, now that they were... civil. Sisters, at the very basic foundation of the word. 

Not one for knocking, Zelena merely strode into the house, swaggering into each room searching for her sister and her son, although the effect may have been lost a little as she had her daughter, sleepily drooling into her blanket on her hip. She found them quickly, in the same room. Henry was talking animatedly at her, while she smiled brightly at him. She made her presence known by a clear of her throat, both eyes in the room snapping to look up at her and her child, standing straight in the doorway. 

Though Henry's smile didn't fade, she noticed that sadly, Regina's had slackened - a cold smile. One she had seen being thrown with disdained words. 

"Zelena." She started coolly, trying to be warm to her in Henry's presence. "What are you doing here?" 

Zelena swallowed thickly, shuffling her child to hold her weight, stepping further into the room with poise. 

"I need to speak with your son" she announced, frowning as Regina immediately backed into a protective stance in front of him. "I'm trying to help, sis." She tried, hoping that she wasn't going to be shut out. 

"With what?" She questioned, a hand on Henrys chest, ready to push him back if necessary. 

"I really can't say." She watched her sister straighten, a menacing eyebrow raised. 

"You will tell me what you want with my son." 

Zelena shook her head, she didn't have time for this. No one did, certainly not Roa. Pressing a kiss to her daughter's forehead, who had stirred a little from Regina, she placed the petal on the table, stepping back from Regina. She didn't fail to notice the frown slipping from her sister's lips at having slightly interrupted her baby girl's sleep. 

"A transference, a message, sis. For him. He has to..." she paused, wondering how to word it correctly. "...Regina. He  _must_ listen to it. It's important. But I must leave." 

Regina snapped out of her protective stance and advanced on her, her words announced with a menacing step forward. 

"I will not let you lay a hand on my son." She growled out, pushing Zelena back with each inch closer. 

"I won't. You give it to him. It's imperative, to his- everyone's safety." And with that, she left, knowing that Regina would ensure it was given to Henry, if not, her son, who so desperately wanted to play hero, would make sure of it, knowing some of those lines she said were manipulative toward him, just a little. 

Sighing, Zelena left, daughter in tow in a whirl of thick green smoke. 

"I want to help, Mom" Henry spoke, stepping forward earnestly. 

Regina sighed, of course he was playing to the hands of Zelena's twisted plan. What did she want? What was her game here? 

"It's not that simple, Henry" She replied, eyes boring holes into the spot Zelena had just vacated. 

Henry shook his head and walked past her to where Zelena had left the petal, a faint blue glow surrounding it. Regina figured she should know which flower it came from, and the meaning it must have had to Henry. She supposed the stem of the flower must be close to him, if he was pivotal to the transference. Maybe it was a flower he had given his girlfriend, Violet, was it? She shivered at the thought. Henry was still five and could get pasta bowls all over himself in a second flat, in her eyes. 

"She said it was important, and I thought we were trusting her now, Mom" he held out the petal, and Regina sighed reluctantly. As she reached for it, she felt a pang of familiarity, the magic surrounding it felt so much like the kind Zelena had, matching her own. This kind, however was basked in such lightness she was so shocked as she came into contact with it that she gasped aloud. It was intertwining with her own invisibly in the air, making its presence known. How Zelena had gotten hold of such magic, she had no idea. What she did know, was that it wouldn't hurt her son, it was physically incapable of such darkness, it practically breathed light. Sighing, she took Henry's hand that was still outstretched and led him to sit down, explaining what it was. Happy that her son wasn't as fearful of the magic as he used to be. So, she plucked a hair from her son's head, chuckling softly to herself when he didn't even blink, and manipulated the magic, creating a softly glowing purple orb, that she pushed slowly toward him, receiving a nod of encouragement, she continued. 

She watched as the emotions flitted across his face, concerned when he was still absent, silent tears falling from his eyes, not sure of what to do, she softly washed them away, with the pads of her thumbs, pulling him into an unresponsive embrace, a hand through his hair, willing him back to her. She had never seen such an absent reaction from anyone before, and she wondered what had been in the transference that was so important and shocking to her son to silence him. She was incredibly worried, what message would force her son into such emotion? 

She sighed, relieved when he finally hugged her back, tightly, but she gripped on tighter as his sobs wracked his frame. 

She was going to destroy -or at least severely injure- Zelena. 

 _So, I'm not_ _really sure_ _how this works kid, but uh, it's me. Neal. Your dad. And I know you're probably freaking out, because I am dead, but just don't, not yet okay? Here's the thing, we had to send your not-so-dead half-sister Roa- yeah long story ask her later- back. She's kind of been living here, in a good place all her life, but something's coming for your mom -Regina- kid,_ _a really_ _awful_ _guy called Hades. You've_ _gotta_ _find your Ma and_ _your sister_ _Roa and they'll know what to do. I love you kid, I missed you, you know. Don't forget that, but you need to look after Roa, too. Don't tell Regina anything -it's important she doesn't know, or figure, any of this out until Roa's ready - but tell Emma I love her, look after Roa, for all of us. Please. Goodbye, I love you Henry._  

Henry felt the tears as he heard, or almost remembered his father speak, he could feel his mom hugging him, but it felt cold and detached as his father spoke to him. After his words faded away, his brain seemed to be pulled out of the fog, and he held his mother tight. God, what was he supposed to do? He had a sister? A half-sister? And his mom, he had to protect her from Hades? 

When he could finally calm his cries from the shock of hearing his dads voice, he pulled back from the embrace, smiling somewhat grimly at his mother's concern. 

"I'm okay, Mom" he tried to reassure, but she shook her head and opened her mouth to speak, before being silenced by his hand and his voice. "I'm fine, but we need to go to Ma's" Finally, Regina pulled out of concern for her son, only to replace it for his other mother. 

"Emma, what's wrong? Is she-" 

"She should be, but we gotta go Mom!" He already began to get up, but Regina stood and placed a hand on his shoulder before waving her hands to allow them to appear in front of the apartment door.   
The knock was the only two second warning the occupants got before she strode in, son in tow.   
It was enough, that by that time, she was greeted by Emma, an apprehensive Zelena, and a stiff and small stranger, in the corner, magically veiled, she noted. 

   
"Did you-?" Zelena asked, directed at Henry 

"Yes" he stiffly nodded to accompany his terse reply. 

"So you-?" The stranger piped up in a soft, small voice. 

"Yes" Henry solemnly nodded. He had to connect the dots and realize that this was his half-sister. before striding across the room and enveloping her in a strong embrace. 

"Henry" she whispered, he is being the only one to hear it. 

"Roa" he replied, just as quietly, squeezing tight. As they pulled back, they saw their mother's confusion, but Roa softly smiled from under her veil. 

"Nice to finally meet you," she said, nodding at Henry, and Regina. Who, for the first time since entering, spoke to the room. 

"Well Henry, Emma seems fine. But would someone explain what I just witnessed?" She asked, a questioning brow unknowingly raised at her daughter. 

Roa immediately shied under her mother's gaze, and Regina frowned. This child didn't know her as the Evil Queen, did she? Surely, she wasn't afraid of her? 

It was then that a thud emanated in the room and a small cat appeared on the table, making Emma jump. Roa immediately rushed over, reversing her spell so Ri was no longer shifted into such a small animal, making it easier to feel for injuries. He was pulled to the form of wolf, something Roa knew his body was most accustomed to. Regina was struck again by the overwhelming light magic and realized it was the girls, and noted Zelena stepping forward to help, already assisting the girl with magic. Roa checked and breathed in relief as he wasn't absent from the body, and his soul remained. 

Roa's brows knit in concentration, accessing Ri's memories was going to be difficult, harder, in this place, at least. She glanced up at her aunt who pushed, giving her support by lending the child some of her own magical strength. When Roa finally got pulled through his fleeting thoughts she was able to select a few. 

"The dark one is not coming for us." She directed at Zelena, though still worriedly pushing back sweaty furs on the wolf. 

"Why?" She asked, still surging magic to help the girl. 

"He's mad at Amma. Her gift was a reminder. His wife... he knows he doesn't love her...not truly." Her voice became strangled and hoarse "because of... " she strangled out a cry and flinched as she felt her mother's warm hands guide her to a chair. The look of concern hurt, because she didn't yet know who she was to her. That she was her daughter. "He can't wake her because of..." she trailed of, her mother couldn't know yet, so she projected, and skillfully aimed her thoughts at the witch who was back in a chair, spent also. 

 **"She has her heart back, though dead. His true love remains to be Amma. He's angry that the method of saving his life cost him Belle's, he took it out on** **Ridarri** **, who was asking for his assistance, or at least for him to leave us. He loves her, a little. Enough for him not to kill us, I hope."**  

"But..." Zelena asked outwardly, not willing to question the intrusion of Roa's speech in her mind as of this moment. She was remarkably advanced. 

"But, Hades will." She ended, a sweaty palm smoothing out ruffled fur once more, comforting herself more. 

"Hades is waking Belle? Can you hear yourselves?" Regina intruded, following with folding her arms. Roa shook her head. 

"It's Hades, we need a plan." 

"Why you though?" Henry directed at Roa. 

"My... heritage. My family is complicated. He needs the power of my ... parents." Henry nodded, knowing their mother knew nothing he wouldn't speak of it. Not first. 

"Well just who are you, child?" Regina asked softly, knowing the trepidation the child had sent her way. She must know of her evil queen reign. 

"Uh, no one questioning the giant cat-turned wolf on my kitchen table?" Emma hesitantly asked, eyes on its slumbering form. 

"That's Ridarri, he should be fine, he was unharmed by Rumpelstiltskin." she waved Emma off, smiling a little with Emma's seeming trust of the statement. 

"You sent a cat to Rumpelstiltskin?" Henry asked, head tilted in confusion. 

"He's not a cat, as of this moment. We are of the Viroa. He can change his form, his favorite is a horse, but we tend to use the wolves a lot, they are faster creatures and in..." She trailed off, eyes wide at the information she was about to reveal. "I... well, it was easier for me to check his well-being in a larger form- a horse wouldn't do-, and he is used to the wolf." She concluded, side-glancing at Regina to see if she had caught on to anything. She hastily removed herself from her gaze as Regina was already staring at her. Analyzing. 

"Why do you cover your face, child?" Regina inquired after a few short moments. 

Roa shifted in her chair, unsure of what to reveal, when Zelena stepped in for her. 

"Her face like this is a little... unsettling." Roa tersely nodded, offended a little by the explanation, yet unable to come up with her own. 

"Well then." Regina sighed, finally taking a seat after Henry. "Why are we all having this nice little gathering?" 

Everyone in the room tensed up, leaving Regina -and Zelena's baby, but she was oblivious anyways- the only ones to not know what the relationships were between everyone in the room. 

"We have to defeat Hades, right?" Emma tentatively spoke up, after a painstakingly long silence. 

"I would prefer it if we just make it safe. I don't want hades to die, he's better now." At this, Roa snorted, and everyone in the room bar Emma turned to glare at her for her outburst. 

"Hades has not been a kind man to my family." She supplied, and Emma bobbed her head in understanding. Hades had only allowed Cora weekly visits to see Roa, and Henry Sr. hadn't even met her. He even went as far as to try and make her leave Stiarna, her only home, during Regina's curse. 

"What did he do, then? Is this some revenge plot?" Regina asked, this girl was being too secretive. 

"Mom, she's barely, what? ten?" Roa glanced at Zelena, and then to Emma, she wasn't sure if the latter knew her age, but she was sure Emma knew she was older than she looked. 

"I am older than ten, Ommini." Roa chuckled, If Henry thought she was ten, she would have to have been born when he was four, going on five, and she couldn't help but laugh. She was physically younger than him in this world, which felt odd, to say the least. 

"Huh?" Henry said, scrunching his nose up in confusion at the nickname. 

"Forgetful. It's a quirk Papa enjoys; Ri and I like to call people by names from long dead languages. It suits a lot of people back home." 

"You did not just give my son a nickname like snow and her petulant seven sniveling idiots." Regina spat out, snarling her disgust. 

"Nah, bashful is the only one similar enough," Emma supplied, nudging Regina by the arm and laughing. 

"None of that matters, why are you set against Hades?" Regina ignored the blonde. 

"He's after my family, trust that, if not me." Roa replied, shying under Regina’s stern gaze. 

"Very well," Regina acquiesced, straightening out her blazer jacket and trying not the eye the girl. "What is our plan?" 

"Zelena, you need to learn our projections. That is most urgent. Henry, you need to stay with your grandparents and... Neal." She shifted uncomfortably, she hadn't understood just why the charming's had named them after her uncle. "Keep close to Snow White. Emma, I'll need you to return with your father and anyone else who you think can help." Roa began, and she again, shifted uncomfortably, it's not that she had nothing for her mother to do, she just couldn't order her around. 

"Not that I'd take to following anything a child told me to do, but what's my part in this plan?" Regina interjected, not missing how the child was unsettled under her gaze. 

"You should ensure Roland is kept safe and return with his father." Regina nodded, but shifted her gaze to the baby who had begun to shift around in her sleep, not missing how Zelena seemed attuned to it as well. 

She also didn't miss, how it was Snow's old crib the child was in, and she immediately straightened, ferociously, yet calmly, turning to Emma. 

"Where did your parents get that?" She tersely asked, noticing Emma cringe. 

"I don't actually know..." She trailed off stepping closer to inspect the intricate carvings lain all over the wood. 

"Well, it was your mothers, and has been residing in her castle since her father's death." 

"It's beautiful." Emma whispered, and Regina just exasperatedly turned to Roa, who was paying more attention to the wolf again. 

"When he awakes, in a few short moments, we will begin training." Roa was explaining to Zelena, who kissed her daughter softly, to settle her, before sitting back down and nodding. They raised their arms to his thick skull and magic pulsed from their fingertips. Regina felt the light and tugging sense of familiarity again. It unsettled her -  how much power the child owned. 

"Ridarri," Roa whispered, glad to see his eyes fluttering open, the magic pulsations ended, and Regina found herself more on edge than the whole time since she had entered the apartment. 

 _Roa._ _Rumplestiltskin_ _. He-_  

 **I know,** **Ridarri** **. He can be left to be, acceptance is not something we can gain from him as of just now.**  

 _Roa, don't project, you know that wastes energy-_  

He stopped as soon as he took in the occupants of the room. 

 _She doesn't know, does she?_  

 **She cannot, you know this.**  

 _Roa, do me a favor and stop projecting. You need your energy._  

"Alright Ri, I shall speak, but you know all that shall do is confuse everyone here." 

Regina cast a quick questioning glance at Emma, who merely shurgged in response. 

 _Good, I think you need to send these guys away and we can start teaching the wicked witch. Thank you, by the way, you know how much I love your aunt. She seems tamer down here though, I wish I could-_  

"I swear Ri, control your projections I don't need to know your-" 

She was cut off by a snarl from the wolf and laughed, turning to Emma and the rest of the room's occupants. 

"You should all go now. We don't have much time. Two days and we shall see the results." 

"Of what?" Henry asked. 

"Hades' plan. If he wins, I return to Stiarna -for good- and many people may follow me to the parallel realms. If he loses, there shall only be one soul lost. That is the prophecy." 

"If by return there you mean-" Henry began, in horror. 

"That shouldn't have to happen, Henry." Roa spoke softly, bringing him in for another crushing hug. A tear slipped from her eye as she knew that this could possibly be the last time she saw him. At this, Emma understood what returning for good meant. It would mean she would die. What terrified her more was the 'many people may follow me' part.  

Hades was planning a massacre.   
 


	12. As I Walk Away.

****

Roa couldn't keep track of the time that it took for Emma, David, Robin and her mother to return to the loft. She had begun to explain basic understanding of projections before the child who had been partially ignored, in the crib, began to make itself known. Emma and David arrived first, Robin and Regina took a while later to return.

When Emma and David walked into the apartment, Roa had kept her veil up. She didn't really like or trust Snow, especially with her association to the Blue fairy, so she couldn't really gauge this man. She didn't know if he was technically assumed to still be related to her. Legally, if Regina still considered herself Leopold's wife, then yes, David would be her brother in law, however, Henry, her half-brother, wasn't considered as David's brother in law. So, what did that make David to her?

She was still contemplating this while  Zelena  comforted her crying baby. While the door opened, she was luckily facing away, gazing out of the window. Looking over this strange town like she had from the skies. She was able to hastily re-apply her veil in time to turn to see who had entered. Emma, the Savior, and her father, Prince Charming, had blundered into the room, in an odd sort of calm, given the situation. She supposed she shouldn't have felt unsettled by the interruption, it was their home after all.

David, a man she knew she had yet to formerly meet was apprehensive at her presence. He was looking her up and down, though to him there was not much to see, she was still dressed in her robes, unprepared to conjure herself up some new attire, (because though she knew it was irrational, she was slightly terrified of the outfits from this realm).

Being scrutinized under his gaze was uncomfortable and she was glad when Emma dragged him away to sit at the table, which Ri had hopped down  off of  - seemingly recovered, with Roa and  Zelena's  magical aid. He was sitting obediently guarding the crib, waiting for  Zelena  to put her now calmed baby back down. When the child was settled, all eyes turned to her.

"So, you're...?" David trailed off, shifting himself in his chair, eyes not fully meeting Roa's under her hood. Roa was still clueless as to what the man knew, so she could only direct her gaze to Emma, a silent question.

"Uh, this kid's going to help us with Hades. She knows some stuff and is going to teach  Zelena  some things,  ain't  that right kid?"

"Yes" She tersely replied, thinking that name was only for her brother. "I'm  Ninita , I'll be teaching  Zelena  projections so Ri-" She pointed to Ri, whose eyes didn't falter from their cold stare at the door "-can communicate with the both of us."

"Alright," David nodded, now studying the tense wolf. "So, the wolf can, what? Communicate with you?"

"Yes, his magic is bound to my own, it makes the process easier, and we have done this for many years. The witch has powerful magic and is best suited. She needs to learn."

"Okay, so what are we doing?" He asked, turning to Emma, clearly expecting an answer from her.

"I just got told to come get you, Regina's grabbing Robin and then I don't know." She shrugged.

"Well, I would do well to hope that you will assist in taking down Hades." Roa responded.

"We're not going to kill him!"  Zelena  cut in, finally speaking.

"He is your true love, yes, but he will not sacrifice anything for you. Do not trust me, fine. But trust this, when  this ends , people shall die. If this ends badly, hundreds will die. If it ends well, only a short few. I cannot even guarantee all those in this room's safety. The only surety here is your child." Roa spoke firmly to the redhead, eyeing the baby, fast asleep in the crib. 

"Wait, what? How is there going to be a massacre?" David cut in, causing Roa to sigh in exasperation, for explaining things seemed to be the only thing on her agenda lately.

"Hades is the god of death. Love – Even True Love - does not relinquish that title. He intends to bring harm to all those that stand in his way. For this, I cannot guarantee your safety,  Zelena . But it is prophesied the child is safe. He cannot harm her, and I'm sure you know this." She looked to her aunt. Though she knew that the witch could not see under her veil,  Zelena  was looking into her eyes. The Wicked Witch was on the brink of understanding.

"Alright, okay. So, I don't know who you are, or how you know this, but we need a plan.  Zelena , I'm trusting you to be good to us in this plan." David warned, his gaze leveling strongly with the fiery red head's.

Zelena , still shocked, although she herself was unsure whether it was the fact that her true love could kill her or that he wouldn't kill her child, just barely nodded her agreement.

Just at that moment, Robin and Regina came through the door, a little pink in the cheeks from the cold and the running to get there.

"Did you come up with a plan?" Regina asked, setting her things down and turning to meet Robin, who was striding over to the crib, expecting to get to his daughter.

The only other person in the room bar Ri himself expecting the feral growl was Roa.

Robin snapped back and even attempted to draw an arrow before Roa's harsh laugh fell through the room. And though they would refuse to admit it, it was cold and daunting.

"Even if you tried, you cannot kill Ri. Seriously harm and injure? Perhaps. But kill? No."

He opened and closed his mouth in shock before sheathing the arrow and slinging his bow back over his shoulder.

"I will get to my daughter; no wolf can stop me from that." He said, resigned to an attack stance, still.

"She's fine."  Zelena  said, waving him off. "In that empty, pretty little head of yours, if there was a brain-"

" Zelena !" Regina jumped in, attempting to stop the insults right then and there.

"-If you'd paid attention," She carried on, unphased. "You would see  Ridarri  is protecting my child."

"Our child." He corrected. Roa sighed, they absolutely did not have the time for a custody battle.

"Something on your mind, child?" Regina cut in angrily, finally realizing that Roa had been both stern in her approach to Robin and hostile in response to their argument.

"Yes." She softened, somehow her mother talking down to her quietened her boldness. "Hades is still out there, planning, while I have yet to teach  Zelena  and we have yet to come up with a plan."

Regina straightened at the child's reasoning, and at her quick obedience. Earlier, the child had been quick to retort, and angry, but after snapping at her, the child had calmed herself. It was unsettling, she was unsure if this was because the child saw her as evil or knew of her past. She wondered if the child thought she would kill her. She shuddered internally and took to the point.

"I suppose you are right. If you're going to teach my sister,  then by all means, teach . I'm sure we can come up with a plan against Hades while you do so?" She questioned toward the room, basically telling them that they would do as such.

"Yes. We should be alone. Ri, shall we go to the-" She stopped herself short as Ri was already projecting.

_ We can't go to the cottage, Hades knows of it. Perhaps that spot in the forest we stayed at earlier. But what of the child? _

** "I suppose she'll have to stay here. She's safe no matter what anyways." **

_ You don't suppose your predictions were wrong? Surely the child cannot be the only one entirely safe? _

** " ** ** You know so yourself, the elders joined me, they all admit she is the only one safe, Ri." **

_ But we know that you might return, right? But not entirely permanently? _

** "No, If I return to any of the parallel realms, then it is permanent. My stay in  ** ** Stiarna ** **  though, is uncertain. If I return in any way, all can be assured this will end badly." **

_ So... you could die? _

** "I am afraid so, friend. But If I do, Amma and  ** ** Afi ** **  and Papa are still all there, then there are the three other lights to have returned." **

_ Oh, that's Hercules and Meg, and Killian Jones. A bunch of others came with them, they haven't quite settled yet. _

"I see. That is not of importance. The clearing from earlier, then?" She asked, and he nodded. When she turned to look up at  Zelena , she realized everyone was either staring at her, or Ri.

"What? We were projecting." She says, as if that is enough explanation, before turning to  Zelena .

"Your daughter is safest here, we need to go, you need to learn, there are only a few hours left in this day."

Zelena  nodded and bent to kiss her sleeping child's forehead.

"She's the only one safe?" The redhead asked, eyes pleading for the truth.

"Yes, Hades won't be able to kill her." came Roa’s vague response.

"But why?"  Zelena  inquired.

"Because one of you dies tomorrow. If it is him, he cannot. If it is you, then he emotionally, cannot. He doesn't want you dead, and simply, neither do I." Roa admitted, head bowed down.

"Because of your family?" She tentatively asked, remembering who was in the room.

"No." Roa softly spoke, knowing that  Zelena  had never fully felt wanted, and she didn't want her to feel like this was an obligation. "Because you do not deserve it, neither does your daughter. Not because of my family, but because of yours."

"This is preposterous! She's the wicked witch! She tricked me into having that child!" Robin spat.

"She is not wicked, least not in your sense. She can in fact, be the only one to save me if Hades turns to attack, the only one to communicate with Ri, and she is the only reason your daughter will remain unharmed. So, I suggest you stop berating my family and while I am gone and instead think of a plan." She snapped, before waving her hands and leaving the room standing agape, as she,  Zelena  and  Ridarri  left in a plume of her blue smoke.

It only occurred to her when  Zelena  and Ri were staring at her that she revealed too much.


End file.
